


Handshakes in the Hamptons

by vintagepluto



Category: Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, and Riley and Maya don’t know each other yet, basically they all live on Long Island so that this concept works location wise, but it’s just the boys making fools of themselves so, there’s underage drinking and smoking (weed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagepluto/pseuds/vintagepluto
Summary: "She's realized that Maya is like a storm, a whirlwind with pretty eyes and lightning in her veins. But not the kind of one you run from. The kind you chase. And she's only known this girl for about five hours but she's made up her mind, she'll follow her anywhere."
Relationships: Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar, Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux & Lucas Friar & Maya Hart & Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, a small Larkle crumb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Girl Meets World





	Handshakes in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> (a brief oneshot that came to me while listening to Magic In the Hamptons by Social House. AU where Maya and Riley don't know each other yet and everyone lives on Long Island so that this concept works. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own these characters or the songs mentioned in it)

_“You know where I go we’re dancing, handshakes in the Hamptons and getting drunk in the mansions with you”_

Riley Matthews is the type of girl who goes to sleep by eleven p.m. no matter what season or day of the week. It’s just always been a habit and she values sleep. Sue her. Sure it results in a fair amount of jokes at her expense from her friends, but they usually respect it. Usually. Tonight is not one of those times.

“Riley come onnn” Zay complains, his voice muffled by her bedroom door.

“All we want is for you to unlock your door” Lucas says, trying the handle again.

“No! If I let you two in I’ll have to see your faces and then you’ll convince me to go with you” Riley crosses her arms over her chest. She knows they can’t see it but it makes her feel more justified.

“It’s only a party, you have to live a little before senior year. Just let us in” Zay whines.

Riley sighs. He is right, she does need to get out more. After all, she did start this week off refusing to go outside for two days to rewatch every Red Planet Diaries episode. She doesn’t exactly want the summer before senior year to end without her doing something big. This is her chance. One of the popular guys is throwing a big house party to celebrate the end of summer. Granted, it’s only the start of August but that hasn’t stopped the word from getting around. Riley has no idea who the boy is, the only thing Lucas had mentioned was that he’s rich and the party is in the Hamptons. She glances at her summer reading book next to her on the bed and gives in.

She goes to the door and turns the handle. Lucas and Zay are sporting matching grins. 

“Do you even have the address?” she asks.

“No but we can find it” Zay rushes out, eyes alight with excitement.

She rolls her eyes, about to emphasize to them how much ground the Hamptons occupy but Lucas speaks up first.

“What do you say? Up for the adventure?” he asks.

“What about my parents they won’t want me staying out late” she protests, not fully sold on the idea.

“Got that covered. Mr. Matthews?” Lucas calls down the hall.

“Your mother and I think you should go! Go be a teenager, we know the boys will get you home at a reasonable hour” her father’s voice rings out from his room.

“Be safe! You know what I mean!” Topanga calls from the kitchen for good measure.

“Okay?” she calls back, shocked to say the least.

She shifts her attention back to Lucas and Zay, anticipation written all over their faces. 

“Alright. Give me ten minutes to get dressed” she says, hoping she won’t regret this decision.

“Yes!” Zay exclaims, fist bumping Lucas.

She closes the door to her room and leans against it, wondering what to wear to a party you don’t even know if you’ll find.

Forty-five minutes and a Lyft ride later they find themselves at the edge of a gated community. Lucas had texted around and bribed some people to get someone to finally give him the name of the area. They had no luck with the address because of the party’s exclusivity. 

Riley glances up at the gate. Its black metal is warm to the touch and the guard booth is uncharacteristically empty. Beyond it the sky is streaked with pink and purple and sunset isn’t far off. 

“So who’s giving me a boost?”

“Zay you can’t seriously think we can scale this”

“Well how else are we getting in Ri”

“I can’t even hop a regular fence! You know my upper arm strength isn’t as good as yours! This is like ten feet tall” she says warily.

“We’ll get you over don’t worry”

“I got you Zay” Lucas offers, kneeling on one knee next to the fence.

Zay nods and hops up onto the fence, Lucas boosting him until he can’t anymore. Zay pulls himself up and hops off on the other side, completely unscathed. Riley gapes at him.

“Lots of practice” he flashes her a grin.

“Your turn” Lucas says.

She’s hesitant but he reassures her and she ends up clumsily dropping down on the other side with Zay half catching her. Lucas scales it easily, jumping from the top and landing next to her. He laughs at her wide eyes and lazily wraps an arm around her shoulders as the three of them walk behind one of the houses. 

They spend twenty-five minutes walking through people’s backyards to stay out of sight because they aren’t exactly dressed like the kind of kids who live here. She’s convinced they’ll never find this party. I mean they would’ve heard the music by now right? This gated community is definitely far bigger than they realized.

Twilight is creeping in and she catches one of the fireflies in her hand watching it crawl around and fly off. Lucas is looking at his phone and Zay is tossing a tennis ball he stole from someone’s yard up and down.

“This is impossible” Lucas groans.

“Dude don’t give up, we’ve finally got Riley with us this time” Zay says.

She smiles to herself, even they’re still searching she’s glad she came.

“Do either of you know anyone else who actually knows the Hamptons? We could ask them” she suggests.

“No one willing to help us” Lucas scoffs.

Zay snaps his fingers.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this earlier. Farkle! He’s got a house up here somewhere.”

“Minkus? The nerdy one? Didn’t know he was that loaded” Lucas whistles.

“Yeah, let me call him.”

Riley knows Farkle Minkus, he’s always been a nice guy. They’ve hung out a few times after school and share a few classes. She’s always wondered what he got up to for a good time. Hopefully he can actually help them out.

“Hey! You have a house in the south part of the Hamptons right? Yeah we’re in the one with the golf course next to it on the right. Wait for real? Yeah I’m with Lucas and Riley. Friar and Matthews. Okay we’ll be there soon!”

Zay hangs up his phone and Riley leans over his shoulder to see him open his texts.

“So?” Lucas prompts him.

“Well Farkle has no idea where the party is.”

Lucas throws his head back to stare at the sky.

Riley sighs.

“Hey stay with me! His house isn’t in this place but the good news is that he’s in the neighborhood.”

“Why’s he here then?” she questions.

“His friend wanted to go wander around here because apparently a lot of the houses are empty tonight. Tons of people are out of tonight for the big golf tournament in the next town over. He invited us to hang with him if we can’t find the party” Zay replies.

“Golf is so overrated” Riley scoffs. 

“Agreed. So are we taking him up on his offer?” Lucas inquires.

“I mean do you want to keep wandering around aimlessly? He texted me the address of the house he’s at. I say we go” Zay shrugs, walking towards the road. 

“Wait we’re not going to get in trouble for trespassing if we go right?” Riley asks.

“What do you think we’ve been doing like this entire time. Let’s go” Lucas laughs.

He has a point. Riley follows them to walk in the street, a safe move with the new knowledge of how few of these houses are actually occupied.

Zay and Riley toss the tennis ball between them as they walk until Lucas catches it and chucks it behind them in annoyance. Zay pouts about it but lets it go.

They finally reach the house Farkle mentioned and she follows Zay’s lead behind it. It’s enormous and she can’t believe that people actually live here. As they round the corner, the long balcony on the second floor catches her eye. She can’t believe how expensive everything is here.

“Balcony really is spectacular. I tried to convince Farkle to let me jump into the pool from it but he said I’d miss and break every bone in my body.” 

Riley whirls around to figure out who spoke. She had failed to notice the huge pool a couple feet away. Or the pretty blonde smiling at her from the water’s edge. She tears her eyes away to see Lucas and Zay greeting Farkle on the other side of the pool. Farkle has his black skinny jeans rolled up and his feet in the water but starts to stands up to talk to them. She’s never seen a pool this big, the neatly trimmed lawn itself goes on forever. 

“Sorry where are my manners. The name’s Maya Hart” the blonde girl offers her a hand.

She has jumped up from the side of the pool and is standing in front of Riley, hand outstretched. Riley’s breath catches in her throat when she processes that Maya is wearing shorts with only a bra on. Granted, it’s a sports bra but Maya’s face is attractive enough and Riley definitely isn’t ready for more.

“Riley. Riley Matthews” she says, shaking her hand and making a point to keep her eyes locked on the other girl’s.

“Hart get over here! And put a shirt on we have guests!” Farkle yells in their direction.

“It’s too hot out here and I’m sure they don’t mind” she shoots back. She winks at Riley and Riley feels her face heat up. Maya smirks and walks past Riley to the boys.

When they’re all sitting at the poolside table and Maya has thrown t-shirt on, Farkle introduces everyone and gives them a rundown.

“So this one here—“ he gestures at Maya.  
“—decided that we needed to do something fun tonight and with her that more times than not means something crazy. So we came over here since I’ve watched this couple’s dog once and I still had the address in my phone. They’re vacationing in Greece this week don’t worry. Right before you arrived I bet her ten dollars that she couldn’t get in.”

“And you’ll be losing that money faster than you bet it. I know how to disable these people’s security systems they’ve been disabled for a half hour. The only thing left is to pick the lock on the backdoor” Maya says. Riley has never heard someone sound so nonchalant about something that could get them arrested.

“Isn’t that illegal?” she asks nervously.

“What‘s wrong princess, first time breaking and entering?” Maya asks, a teasing smile on her face.

“First time we’ve got her to go out and do anything fun in ages” Lucas says. If he wasn’t all the way across the table she would’ve slapped his arm, hard. Something about Maya’s presence makes her feel like she‘s too inexperienced to be here. She doesn’t want to seem as lame as she actually is in front of her.

“Well allow us to show you the wonders of the rebellious life” Farkle gestures dramatically.

Maya rolls her eyes and elbows him.

“Thanks for this though Farkle. We honestly were just gonna go home if we couldn’t find the party. You really came in clutch” Zay says.

Lucas and Riley nod in agreement.

“For sure, I’ve always considered hanging with you guys but wasn’t sure if I was your crowd. I’m glad I was in the area” Farkle replies looking at all of them.

She smiles at him, making a mental note to talk to the boy more.

“Screw that party anyway, I’m sure these people have a liquor cabinet too and I’d like to think we’re better company than a bunch of football players” Maya says.

“Trust me you definitely are” Riley says, unable to tear her eyes away from the girl. Maya raises an eyebrow. 

“So Maya, how about that alcohol” Lucas says. She looks away from Riley to grin at him. 

“Way ahead of you, let’s get this party started” she says.

Maya pulls a little contraption out of her backpack. Riley watches as she uses it to unlock the screen door and ushers them all inside out of the fading daylight. The boys go inside whooping and cheering and Riley brings up the back. 

“Boys” Maya shakes her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Yeah” Riley says somewhat awkwardly, realizing that she’s the only person Maya could be talking to.

Maya tilts her head to the side and looks her up and down. Riley hopes Maya doesn’t notice how stiff she is under her gaze.

“Relax Matthews, I’m not sizing you up to kill you. I promise I’m not insane”

“Then what _are_ you doing?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know” the blonde says, a playful spark in her eye.

She walks off to help Farkle with the lock on the liquor cabinet leaving Riley standing there to overthink everything.

An aura of mischief and darkness lingers around Maya like a haze, so different from her own personality. Almost as if she’s a poster child for all the teenagers adults are worried about their kids turning into. The ones with leather jackets and easy access to drugs. Riley has never really cared for those types, but now that she’s met Maya all she wants to do is learn more.

She pulls Zay aside while Maya and Farkle are working on the liquor cabinet lock.

“Zay?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you make sure I don’t get too messed up? You know I really don’t like to drink much” she asks.

“Yeah I’ve got you, trust me. I’ll make sure you only drink enough to get tipsy, we do have to get home later after all. Now chill out and appreciate the fact that we’ve snuck into a mansion, kinda a once in a lifetime experience” he says, flashing her a smile.

“You know what? Okay. I need this” she takes a deep breath. 

“That’s the spirit” he says, pumping his fist in the air.

They join the rest of the group as Maya turns around with a bottle of Hennessy in one hand and a proud smirk.

It’s the first of four distinct moments from the night that she wishes she could freeze in time. The second one is when they’re all sitting on the white marble floor of the foyer and she hears Maya laugh for the first time. Riley doesn’t think you can fall in love with someone just from their laugh but she’s definitely tempted. Every part of her being feels some magnetic pull towards Maya and she really hopes the blonde can’t tell. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, she stares at the rum in her cup suspiciously but knows she’s only tipsy. She tunes back into the conversation, forgetting that she should be socializing. She thinks the topic is the first time they all learned what weed was. The topic probably sparked from Maya switching out her cup of alcohol for a blunt, something about her father giving excessive alcohol a bad name.

“No way. You guys got the talk about drugs that early?” Zay asks, laughing in disbelief.

“I’m serious, Farkle and I were like nine and we created this whole handshake to show our parents. We spent days trying to think of a final move and when went we went to Farkle’s cousins house we—“ Maya can’t finish her sentence because she’s laughing too much and Riley can’t stop smiling at her. 

“I’ll finish for her” Farkle says. “We went to my cousin’s house and he was watching some tv show we definitely weren’t allowed to watch. On the show they showed the main guy doing a shotgun kiss with a girl at a party. Oh man I wish there was a recording of our reactions, it was almost comical how we looked at each other and just knew that had to be our final move. So we lit candles before showing off our handshake and picked them up at the end, trying to inhale the smoke for the finale. Our mothers rushed to stop us and that’s when they sat us down to explain what was actually going on in that show” Farkle grins shaking his head, sparing a glance at Maya giggling beside him.

Lucas and Zay laugh much longer at this than Riley does, appearing much more intoxicated than she is. 

“Well now you have to show us” Zay says, clutching his stomach after calming down.

“Zay they probably don’t even remember it” Lucas says.

“I think I do. Maya? You up for it?”

“As long as we actually do the finale trick properly” Maya says.

“Fine, just this once. Some of us aren’t as eager to mess up our lungs.”

Maya sticks her tongue out at him.

“Lucas put on Animal by Neon Trees” Farkle says, gesturing to the speaker in the center of their circle faintly playing a rap song.

“Why?”

“We listened to it all the time when coming up with the handshake as kids, maybe it’ll jog our memories” he stands up and stretches.

Lucas lays flat on the floor and Zay shoves him across it until he slides to the speaker and Farkle’s phone. He changes the song as requested and goes back to his spot as if nothing happened. Yeah he’s definitely drunk Riley thinks to herself with an amused shake of her head.

“I’m offended you don’t automatically remember every move Minkus” Maya says, standing up and crossing her arms.

“We haven’t done it for years! The moves to it are a memory stored in my long-term memory which means that they require a—“

“Yeah yeah save the nerdy psychology shit for Smackle. Let’s do this.”

For the most part, they remember almost every move of their childhood handshake. Farkle falters a few times, but Maya reminds him of the moves easily. At the end she takes her blunt back from Zay who she entrusted it to. She takes a hit and blows the smoke to Farkle who leans close to her lips and inhales it, but not before jokingly kissing the corner of her mouth in a quick motion. She yelps and swats at him, blowing it out in his face as he exhales too. 

“You almost messed me up!” she says, wiping her mouth.

“It was worth seeing the look on your face” he chuckles.

Zay begins to applaud ecstatically so Lucas and Riley join him.

Farkle bows mockingly and Maya laughs. Riley’s still a little confused about their final exchange.

“Wait that’s what a shotgun kiss is? You blow the smoke from one persons mouth and the other inhales it? That looks hard” 

“It’s not that hard, even Farkle got it.”

Farkle scoffs at her remark.

“You wanna try? I can teach you” Maya says walking closer to Riley.

Riley startles at the idea. The expression on Maya’s face is serious, it’s a genuine proposal.

“If you don’t take her up on the offer I will. It looks cool” Lucas says.

Maya begins to reply but Riley stops her.

“No I’ll do it! You guys wanted me to take chances tonight. You do it with Farkle” Riley says.

Farkle turns almost as red as the solo cup in his hand and reassures Lucas that he doesn’t actually have to. 

Lucas nods, sending a simple “next time” in Farkle’s direction. Farkle seems to forget how to act after that, but Riley can’t be bothered to observe him further because of Maya’s sudden closeness. She’s made her way over to sit cross-legged directly in front of Riley.

“Ready for this?” Maya says, glancing at the blunt between her fingertips and back at Riley. 

With the intensity of Maya’s gaze, Riley starts to second guess her choice. She has her eyebrows raised in a challenge, looking at Riley like she could light her whole world on fire with a single sentence. And Riley would let her.

“I don’t know if I should. What if I choke on the smoke?” Riley says hesitantly.

“Well have you smoked before?”

“Once at a party, but I only took one hit” Riley says sheepishly. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t die choking if you do” Maya says, amusement dancing on her lips.

“Our lips don’t have to touch do they?”

She hears Zay snicker in the background at this but she ignores him. 

“No Riley our lips don’t have to touch” Maya replies. Her tone is teasing but almost flirty in the way her eyes dip to Riley’s lips then back up to make eye contact.

The boys chuckle at this and Maya uses it as an opportunity to whisper “unless you want them to.”

Riley’s stomach flips. Could Maya be gay? She re-evaluates everything she knows about the girl and decides she might be. Something about the idea makes her feel giddy. Riley swallows tightly at the tension she can feel building between them.

“Okay” she says, praying her voice didn’t sound shaky. 

Maya squints at her to judge her sincerity and then shrugs. She takes and hit and leans in to Riley slowly, cupping her face gently. Riley’s brain kicks into overdrive from the lack of space between the two of them. Maya gets close enough that their lips are about an inch apart but stops to exhale. By some miracle Riley manages to correctly inhale the smoke from her. Sure she coughs a few times afterwards, but ultimately Maya is impressed and Zay comes over to pat her on the back proudly. Riley just feels dizzy and wonders how she‘s managed to fall for a girl she just met.

The third moment she wishes she could freeze is while they’re exploring the house and Maya grabs her hand while going upstairs. She doesn’t even let go once they reach the top. The boys have gotten distracted by the in home movie theater and said they’d be up in a minute. 

As they pass by a room with a grand piano Riley can’t help but stop to play it. Maya releases her hand to let her do so. She takes a seat on the bench to play a song she somewhat remembers from her lessons back in middle school. Maya plops down on the bench beside her. The melody echoes through the room beautifully and Riley wonders if these rich people even appreciate their acoustics. 

“You’re pretty good” Maya speaks up after a minute.

“I’m definitely not, I haven’t taken lessons in years” Riley replies.

“I think you are. Play some more” Maya persists.

A few seconds later she rests her head on Riley’s shoulder. Riley is so surprised by the uncharacteristic gesture that she almost stops. Almost.

Then, of course the boys catch up to them, their loud voices giving them away as they approach the room. 

Maya lifts up her head and Riley’s heart pangs at the lost of contact. 

“A grand piano? This is the jackpot! Wait Riley can I go after you, I haven’t ever played on one this nice”

“Knock yourself out, I’m not very good” she says, letting him take her spot on the bench.

“He’s been playing consistently since he was seven” Maya relays to Riley.

“Anyone got requests?” Farkle asks aloud.

“Piano Man!” Lucas yells.

“Yeah!” Zay joins him.

“Piano Man it is!”

Maya rolls her eyes and puts a hand on Farkle‘s shoulder in encouragement before coming over to sit against the wall with Riley.

Farkle plays the opening notes expertly and Lucas and Zay begin singing the song loudly, swaying with their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders.

Riley turns to look at Maya who has the same expression on her face before they both dissolve into laughter.

“Those two definitely had one too many sips” Maya says.

“And to think they were supposed to be the one’s watching me tonight”

“Well at least they haven’t passed out. It’s getting late though, any last things you want to do?” Maya says, toying with the sleeve of her t-shirt absentmindedly. 

“I don’t know”

“We could dance”

“To Piano Man?”

“Yeah why not. These idiots would probably get a kick out of it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

Maya turns to her with a quizzical expression.

“Why not?”

“Because” Riley says.

“Because?” Maya gestures for her to elaborate.

“Because if you ask me to dance with you I’m not going to be able to hold back anymore” Riley replies, a little breathless at the admission.

“Hold back from what” Maya asks.

“You know what” Riley says, her heartbeat racing faster than ever.

Maya stares at her for a second before taking her hand and dragging her into the hallway. She opens the nearest door and pulls them both inside, shutting it behind her. 

“Riley I—” she starts but doesn’t get very far, running a hand through her hair.

Riley nods, prompting her to say whatever she needs to. 

“Fuck it” Maya mutters. 

Then in two quick strides and a slight dip of her head, she closes the distance between their lips. 

Riley’s hands immediately move to Maya’s neck and she kisses back desperately. A wave of warmth washes over her body, invading all her senses and making her lightheaded. Kissing Maya is everything she imagined and more. The blonde’s hands are on her hips pushing her up against the door. When Maya pulls away she leaves only an inch between them.

“God you’re gorgeous” she says breathlessly, a hand on Riley’s cheek.

Riley hears and registers that Maya has spoken, but the blonde’s words are followed by a bite to her bottom lip and all coherent thought fails her.

She surges forward to kiss her again and Maya doesn’t stop her. Maya’s hands end up in her hair and she deepens the kiss. After a while Riley pulls back to breathe, smiling softly at the other girl.

“I was really hoping we were on the same page” Riley says, feeling a little dazed.

The final moment from the night, and Riley’s favorite one, clicks into place with Maya’s next statement.

“Riley I’ve wanted to kiss you from the very first second I saw you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I wanted to get to know you a little first.”

“And what did you learn?” Riley says playfully.

“That you’re not a fan of horror movies, your favorite color is pink, and that you really like it when I tug on your hair” Maya smirks.

Riley feels her cheeks flush at this.

“I’d like to learn more if you’d let me” she adds.

“I’d like that” Riley grins.

There’s a brief moment of silence so she speaks again.

“We should probably get back to everyone else” she says, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“Yeah, probably” Maya says.

From the look on her face Riley knows that isn’t going to happen just yet. She smiles into the kiss as Maya takes her hand and connects their lips again.

She’s realized that Maya is like a storm, a whirlwind with pretty eyes and lightning in her veins. But not the kind of one you run from. The kind you chase. And she’s only known this girl for about five hours but she’s made up her mind, she’ll follow her anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all folks! this is also up on wattpad under the same user. I have a full rilaya fic up from a while back if you’re interested, just tryna keep this ship alive


End file.
